Les préjugés sont le fléau de notre société
by Hooray ID
Summary: Ed et Al arrivent dans une nouvelle école, où un petit groupe sème la terreur. Certains événements arrivent , et tout les accuse. Alphonse est convaincu de leur innocence Mais qu'en pense Edward ? Yaoi Edyv . Il y aura à peu près tout les personnages du manga/anime.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! Un premier chapitre un peu court, et où il ne se passe pas grand-chose. C'est pour planter le décor. Je vais essayer quelque chose avec le personnage de Winry. On verra bien, et comme je sais que beaucoup ne l'aiment pas... Donc si c'est du YAOI. Du Edvy, et peut-être autre chose si le coeur m'en dit. Si les commentaires entre parenthèses vous gênent, n'hésitez pas à le dire xD ! Le lecteur est roi u.u Et je viens de trouver le titre. (Enfin à l'heure où j'écris je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, c'est terrible.) Désolée pour les fautes, et bonne lecture ! (Je viens de trouver le titre. La phrase vient d'Eyeshield, et c'est super long. Désolée.)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas. Mais j'aimerais ;A;

**Chapitre I**

Il y avait un groupe que tout le monde craignait. Un peu inquiétants, pas fréquentables, et inamicaux. Personne ne les défiait – il ne devait pas y avoir de suicidaires dans l'école. Ils régnaient en presque maîtres sur l'établissement. La composition de ce groupe hétéroclite était la suivante : un grand adolescent musclé aux cheveux courts une fille à la beauté envoûtante, presque démoniaque aux longs cheveux couleur ébène un garçon androgyne aux cheveux en palmiers (*Shbaaaf* Mauvais traitement sur auteur, Envy !) aux longs cheveux d'un noir tirant sur le vert foncé et un troisième individu de sexe masculin aux airs enfantins.

Now, let's start !

Les frères Elric regardaient l'école qui allait devenir leur. Depuis la mort de leur mère, ils avaient été trimballés de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Finalement, ils avaient été plac&s ici, au pensionnat de Central. Ô joie. Le plus jeune, Alphonse, regarda son frère avec appréhension. Edward se força à lui sourire.

- Ça… ça a l'air pas mal.

- Ou-ouais…

- Vous êtes les deux nouveaux ? s'éleva une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les deux blonds se retournèrent de concert. Une jeune fille aux cheveux jaunes poussins (Je n'aime pas me répéter. *re-Shbaaaf*) les attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis Winry Rockbell, la présidente du conseil des élèves ! Je suis venue vous accueillir ! expliqua-t-elle. (Elle s'avança vers le plus vieux) Tu dois être Edward ? (Puis vers Alphonse) et toi Alphonse ?

- C'est ça !

- Enchantée !

Elle les mena à l'intérieur de l'école, qu'elle leur fit brièvement visiter. Ils croisèrent deux-trois profs devant lesquels ils se présentèrent (Alex Armstrong, Roy Mustang et Izumi Curtis), et arrivèrent aux dortoirs, non-mixtes.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Mais je me dois de vous prévenir. Il y a trois garçons… Dont vous devriez vous méfier.

Elle sortit une feuille de son sac, où étaient dessinés quatre affreux bonhommes, ressemblant à… à pas grand-chose. On distinguait vaguement un enfant, une femme bâton, un palmier (C'EST PAS MOI C'EST WINRY ! - Envy : Ben voyons…) et… Un … Un autre bonhomme bâton.

- C'est… Commença Alphonse.

- Je n'ai jamais été douée en arts plastiques, expliqua-t-elle. Mais ces personnes sont à éviter autant que possible.

- Il y en quatre, non ?

- Exact. Mais la quatrième personne est une fille. Donc dans un autre dortoir.

- … Ah c'est une fille… D'accord…

- Comment s'appellent-ils ? intervint Edward.

- Greed, Wrath et Envy. La fille s'appelle Lust.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Winry sourit et sortit un calepin de son sac. Elle chercha la page « assignation des chambres » et ses yeux roulèrent jusqu'au nom des frères. (Envy : Aaah mais c'est dégueu ! - .. C'est une IMAGE…) Bien sûr, n'étant pas de la même année, ils ne partageraient pas une chambre ensemble.

- Toi, Edward tu es dans la chambre 109. Lui communiqua-t-elle. Et toi, Alphonse…

Le doux visage de la jeune fille perdit toute couleur lorsqu'elle découvrit dans quelle chambre avait été placé le cadet.

- Ah… Ah c'est comme ça. Ils ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte. PAROLE DE PRESIDENTE DU CONSEIL !

Elle fulminait, et des masques effrayés collaient maintenant aux visages des deux Elric.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma chambre ? Demanda Alphonse.

- … Tu vas devoir la partager avec Wrath… lâcha Winry, dépitée. (Envy : Quelle belle mise en scène improvisée pas du tout attendue. – Maaaaaais A;)

Edward réagit au quart de tour.

- Je ne peux pas échanger avec lui ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Winry secoua négativement la tête.

- Non… Les premières années et les deuxièmes années ne sont pas au même étage.

- Merde…

La frêle main d'Alphonse se posa sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, grand-frère. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis très sociable, moi.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement, Al.

Winry comprit vite que le lien unissant les deux garçons était fort. Elle aperçut également de l'anxiété dans les yeux ambrés de l'aîné – ce qu'elle comprenait totalement. Après tout, c'est elle qui les avait mis en garde. Elle se sentit soudainement un peu coupable.

- Ecoutez… Je vais veiller sur Alphonse. Je le protégerais.

« Gneh ? » fut la seule réponse qui sortit des lèvres des frères. (Envy : Quelle éloquence. – Mais arrête de pourrir mon chapiiiitre A;) Winry sourit, sûre d'elle.

- J'ai des agents super-spéciaux en première année ! Je vais les briffer !

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien… répondit Alphonse, avec un sourire gêné.

- Oui, grâce à mes agents super-spéciaux.

- … Certes certes…

- Et toi, Edward, tu partages avec Lin Yao. Il est très gentil, mais un peu bizarre.

- Y'a-t-il des personnes normales dans cette école… ?

- …. Deux ou trois je suppose.

- C'est rassurant.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis se séparèrent.

Edward toqua à la porte de la chambre. Une voix enjouée lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Un adolescent asiatique aux cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval –mais pas la queue de cheval genre Ed quand il a juste une queue de cheval, non cette queue de cheval à lui elle tient presque en l'aaaair – était assis en tailleur sur le lit de gauche. Ed soupira de soulagement. Déjà, ce n'était pas des lits superposés.

- Salut ! Tu es… Edward, c'est ça ? demanda l'asiatique.

- Oui. Et tu es Lin Yao ?

- Ah, tu as parlé à Winry à ce que je vois.

- Oui, elle nous a fait visiter l'école.

- Elle vous a parlé des gens à éviter ?

Edo déglutit. Si Lin lui parlait de ça, c'est que ces types étaient vraiment dangereux, non ? Et Al qui était avec l'un d'eux…

- Ou-ouais. Mon petit frère partage sa chambre avec l'un d'eux…

- Oh. Répondit simplement Lin. Mais du coup… Quelle taille fait-il ? Parce que tu es plutôt pet…

- QUI EST SI MINUS QU'IL PEUT SE PERDRE ENTRE DEUX GRAINS DE SABLE ?!

- Je n'ai pas dit tout ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, avec qui partage-t-il sa chambre ?

- Wrath.

- Oh. Répéta Lin. C'était celui sur lequel il fallait tomber… Malgré des crises de colère pas possible. (En même temps, c'est le seul de première année dans le groupe… - Envy : Eh, c'est à moi de critiquer ! – Bahahaha.)

- C'est fou ce que tu es rassurant.

- Hmm… Greed et Envy lui en auraient fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Ils touchent à mon frère, je les encastre contre le mur.

Lin se mit à rire. Puis, il retourna à ses corneilles. (Envy : BAILLER aux Corneilles… - TAAA GU*Shbaaf*) et Edward s'affaira à déballer ses affaires.

Quand Al entra dans la chambre, elle était vide. Il soupira, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Ed avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé. Il devait apprendre à agir seul. Son frère avait toujours été plus débrouillard que lui, et le défendait depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais ça devait changer. Nouvelle école. Nouvelle vie. Nouveau départ. La vie n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Il posa son sac du lit fait, mais sur lequel jonchaient quelques vêtements , et se demandait comment faire, lorsque des voix et des rires provenant du couloir parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il frissonna, malgré lui.

« Draguer Lust. Il n'avait peur de rien ce type ! »

« C'est sûr qu'il ne recommencera jamais, là. J'ai même cru l'entendre pleurer. »

Alphonse vit la poignée s'abaisser, et la porte s'ouvrit. Entra un garçon légèrement plus petit que lui (et que Ed ! Il sera content quand il lui dira ça ! - Envy : En même temps il est plus jeune. – Dégaaage !) aux longs cheveux noirs. Il reconnut immédiatement le dessin de Winry. Il releva ses yeux ambrés sur les deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient. Eux aussi étaient sur le gribouillage de la jeune fille. Il déglutit. Le plus petit avec ouvert de grands yeux en le voyant. Et les deux autres avaient l'air étonné aussi.

- Tu dois être Wraht ? osa Alphonse. On va partager cette chambre.

- …

- Ah euh. Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric ! Je viens d'arriver.

- … Oh ! Oui, oui, oui, moi, c'est Wrath ! Drôle de nom hein ? Grand sens de l'humour de la part de notre… Euh… Père..

Il avait souri en disant ça. Puis hésité. Puis souri de plus belle.

- Wraaaath, raconte pas ta viiiiiie… Avait lâché le garçon-palmier (*head-kick*) derrière lui, blasé.

- … Et ça, c'est mon grand frère. Envy. Très, très grand sens de l'humour.

Puis il dépassa Alphonse, et alla chercher quelque chose sur son bureau.

- Raaah je trouve pas !

Il fit volte-face.

- Je te le ramène demain, Greed.

- Mais j'en ai besoin ce soir !

- Et bien tu l'auras demain.

Le dit Greed grogna, et s'en alla finalement, suivi par un Envy hilare, pour une raison qu'Al ne comprit pas. Le blond restait perplexe devant la scène qui venait de s'offrir à lui. Ils… Ils avaient l'air plutôt sympa ! Mais ne vendons pas la peau du Winnie the Bear avant de l'avoir privé de miel/ (Envy : … Je quitte cette fic ==')

- Alors toi aussi tu as ton frère aîné dans l'école ?

- Moi aussi ?

- Oui ! J'ai un frère en deuxième année.

- Oh ! Il aura peut-être des cors en commun avec Envy. (Envy : ça va arriver ? – Laisse une review et on en reparle.)

- … Ouais.

Wrath déblaya les quelques vêtements à lui qui traînaient sur le lit du blond, en s'excusant. Al ne lui en tint pas rigueur. N'importe qui jetterait ses habits n'importe où (Envy : HAN LA REPETITION ! FAUUTE.) après une longue journée.

- Je suis content d'avoir un coloc' ! C'est pas génial d'être seul.

Mais-mais… Il était adorable ! C'était vraiment un sale type ? Ou alors… Il agissait sous influence ? C'était son frère le vrai problème ? (Envy : Je te merde. – Touut de suite !)

Puis, soudainement, la bribe de conversation qu'il avait entendu lui revint à l'esprit. Il allait devoir être prudent…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjouuur ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'aurais dû le poster hier, mais un 408 m'en a enpêchée. Anyway, le voilà ! Un peu trop axé sur Al, j'en suis désolée. Je commence le chapitre 3 tout à l'heure. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :3 Bonne lecture !_

_Et merci pour les reviews *_* ! _

Le lendemain matin, Alphonse retrouva son frère dans la cafétaria où la plupart des élèves prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners. Edward était attablé avec Winry, une autre fille et un autre garçon que le cadet ne connaissait pas. Winry lui fit un signe de main, et il posa son plateau à leur table.

- Alors ? Comment cha ch'est paché ?

Ça, c'était Ed, la bouche encore pleine de brioche.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air d'aller bien ? Je suis allée voir le proviseur, il n'a pas voulu te faire changer de chambre, je suis si désolééééee je suis une mauvaise Présidente du Conseil, pardoooooon !

Et ça, c'était Winry. Alphonse sourit, gêné.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là… Tout s'est très bien passé. Ah, je suis Alphonse, le frère d'Edward ! glissa-t-il, à l'intention des deux adolescents asiatiques qui partageaient leurs maigres pitances. (Envy : T'as pas l'impression d'en faire légèrement trop ? – Absolument pas !)

- Je m'appelle Lin Yaoi, et elle, c'est Ran Fan !

- Enchanté !

Winry reprit la parole.

- Mais raconte nous donc. Avec Wrath ?

- Ben. En fait, il est très gentil.

- … On parle bien du même ?

- Oui ! Je suis très surpris, après ce que tu avais dit…

La jeune fille but une gorgée de jus de pomme. Ed pointa Alphonse de son couteau. Rien d'agressif, c'était juste pour signifiait qu'il s'adressait à lui.

- Sinon, tu m'le dis hein.

- Oui, oui.

Le brouhaha de la salle s'apaisa progressivement, si bien que les frères Elric se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. (Enfin, Edward se penche sur le côté pour voir l'entrée et Alphonse se retourne.) Et mes amis, ce qu'il se passait, c'était l'arrivée des choses sérieuses ! A savoir ! Envy, Greed, Wrath et une jeune fille magnifique. Envy s'étirait bruyamment, la jeune fille – Lust- marchait tranquillement en tête de groupe, et Greed était en train de s'engueuler avec Wrath.

- Mais tu l'as foutu où ?! cria à moitié le plus vieux.

- Je ne sais pas, Greed… Laisse-moi le temps de chercher activement et je te le trouve.

- Tu as déjà dit ça hier !

- Oui, mais j'ai DORMIIII cette nuit.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Il a pas pu disparaître !

- Non, c'est quelque part dans ma chambre ! Laisse-moi juste du temps, bordel !

Doucement, Lin se pencha.

- 'tention, tu vas découvrir la vraie personnalité de Wrath, si ça continue. Glissa-t-il à l'intention de Al.

- …

Greed coupa court à la discussion, et attrapa Wrath par le cou, le souleva légèrement du sol. Winry se renfrogna, l'air triste alors que les frères Elric ouvraient de grands yeux choqués.

Lust ne leur jeta pas un regard, et se dirigea vers une table, qui se vida instantanément.

- Tu vas le retrouver. D'accord ?

- Gr.. Greed, j'respire plus…

- Je ne le redirais p…

SHBAF. (Envy : ça c'est de la punch-line.)

Il venait de se prendre un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire de la part d'Envy. Sous coup, Greed desserra sa prise, et Wrath retomba sur le sol en se tenant la gorge, un air douloureux sur le visage.

- J'suis le seul à pouvoir maltraiter Wrath. Compris ? dit-il en allant rejoindre Lust à sa table.

- Tssk.

Greed se frotta la margoulette (Envy : … MARGOULETTE ? Sérieusement ?) et l'imita. Wrath resta encore quelques secondes, haletant et releva la tête. Son regard prune croisa celui d'Al, paniqué, qui se leva instantanément pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ça va, Wrath ?!

- Ou… Ouais. C'était rien. J'ai connu pire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui ! lui répondit le brun en souriant. Merci de ton aide ! On se voit plus tard ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il suivit ses compères jusqu'à leur table. Al le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes, et rejoignit son frère et leurs nouveaux amis. (« Potes » serait un terme beaucoup plus approprié, mais beaucoup moins littéraire… =_= - Envy : Pasque « Shbaf » c'est littéraire ?)

- Tu disais quelque chose, Lin ? lança Ed, finissant son verre.

- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à cette pique acerbe, nabot.

- OK VIENS LA JE VAIS TE QUICHER LA FACE !

- Wrath se serait sûrement énervé si Envy n'été pas intervenu, intervint Ranfan.

Alphonse ne lui répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas envie, et surtout, rien de ce qu'il pourrait répondre ne servirait. Il reposa sa gauffre – à peine entamée. Son appétit s'était totalement envolé. Edward lui jeta un regard inquiet, Winry l'observait avec compassion, et lui servi un nouveau verre de jus de fruit. Le garçon la gratifia d'un faible sourire, et posa ses lèvres contre le rebord du verre, quand une voix fluette le coupa.

- Ah ! Des nouveaux !

Le visage d'Edward se ferma, blasé. Ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement. La chaise vide à sa droite fut tirée par une jeune fille petite, plus petite que lui ! Mais il n'était pas petit d'ailleurs. Sûrement une première année.

- May, je te présente Edward et Alphonse Elric, dit doucement Winry.

La fille était originaire d'un royaume voisin à celui de Lin et Ranfan, avait cru comprendre Edward. Après une brève discussion, et après avoir comparé leur emploi du temps, ils découvrirent que May Chang et Al – Et accessoirement Wrath par conséquent, étaient dans la même classe.

- C'est super, on va pouvoir aller en cours ensemble ! Brailla May, en attrapant les mains d'Alphonse.

- Euh… oui.

- Te réjouis pas trop vite, mon enfant, intercéda Lin. Al a décidé de faire ami-ami avec le groupe de Greed.

- Naaaaaaan ? re-brailla la fille.

Alphonse fronça les sourcils.

- T'as fini, oui ? lança-t-il, agacé.

Edward sortit du pays « où-les-petits-sont-rois-et-où-le-lait-est-procris- powa » et releva la tête. Son petit frère ne s'énervait que très rarement. Mais ça arrivait. Et là, ça allait arriver s'il ne faisait rien.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de critiquer ou de fuir quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, et qui ne m'a rien fait. Je ne me base pas sur les ouïes-dires, continua Alphonse. Pas vrai, grand frère ?

L'aîné le regarda. Cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Ouais. (8D WOOOH ON FRISE LE MAJESTUEUX ! – Envy : Mais faites la taire…)

- Si tu veux, je peux vous raconter ce dont j'ai été témoin, proposaWinry.

Les frères s'échangèrent un regard. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Et il leur restait 20 minutes avant de devoir se préparer pour les cours. Winry entama son récit.

_La jeune fille était assise sur un banc, et attendait… Elle-même ne savait pas trop. La providence peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle patientait… Patiemment... (Envy :T'as pas la légère impression d'écrire de la merde ? – Je devrais ?) Quand apparut Greed dans son cham de vision. Les jardins étaient bondés, mais elle le vit néanmoins. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage. Seulement voilà un première année, de dos à l'adolescent, s'était brusquement retourné et avait renversé son café brûlant sur la chemise de Greed. (Envy : C'est d'une banalité affligeante. – Maaieuuuh.) La réaction du plus vieux ne s'était pas faite attendre il lui envoya son poing dans le nez. Le pauvre première avait saigné pendant de longues minutes, et était tombé dans les pommes. _

_Envy était pourvu de la même subtilité que Greed. Tact et finesse devaient être les deux mots qui le définissaient le mieux._

_« BORDEL T'ES DANS LE PASSAGE GROS ****** »_

_… Finesse… Et tact, donc… Et généralement, il foutait un coup de pied dans le dos de la personne qui le gênait. Et ça, c'était quand il était de bonne humeur. Winry était toujours horrifiée._

_Wrath, était sympa aussi dans son genre. Tant qu'on ne lui faisait rien, c'était bon. Mais si pour telle ou telle raison il se mettait en colère… Valait mieux savoir courir. Prenons un exemple. Il est midi et demi, et le garçon a faim. Normal. Mais, là, c'est le drame. Y'a plus de donuts. Eh bien, la pauvre personne qui a pris le dernier pouvait dire ses prières._

_Lust, elle, ne faisait pas de conneries de ce genre. Bien sûr, elle était impliquée dans tous les plans (Winry la soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être le cerveau de l'opération « transformons-le-bureau-du-directeur-en-vivarium »). Mais elle était effrayante. Très effrayante. La défier n'était pas une option._

La blonde élagua son récit pour en venir à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Envy et Wrath auraient tabassé un groupe d'autres garçons à coups de battes de baseballs. Cependant, ils n'en étaient pas sorti indemne. Le plus jeune avait eu le bras cassé, et le corps de l'aîné avait été couvert d'hématomes. Bref, que de joyeusetés. Alphonse jeta un regard à Wrath, qui parlait avec Lust.

Edward tenta de percer le secret caché dans les yeux de son frère. Lui non plus de supportait pas l'injustice. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça semblait autant tracasser Al ? Une première sonnerie retentit. C'était le signe pour les élèves de se bouger le postérieur pour se rendre en cours. Al se leva et se dirigea vers la table des loubards, suivi de son grand frère, qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

- Mais il me goooooonfle ce gamin ! dit une voix qu'Edward reconnut comme celle de Greed.

- Tu touches à un de ses cheveux et je te fais manger tes dents.

Et ça, ça devait être le palmier. (Envy : Et c'est une fille aux cheveux oranges qui ose critiquer…)

- Depuis quand joues-tu au grand frère attentionné ? demanda calmement Lust.

- Tssk.

Le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux verts tomba sur les deux frères.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les nabots ?

- QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL PEUT SE FAIRE MANGER PAR UN INSECTE ?!

- Grand frère…

- A mooooort la plante veeeerte…

- T'as dit quoi, puceron ?!

- VIENS T'BATTE !

- MAIS J'VAIS TE QUICHER LA GUEULE, MOI !

Al prit une grande inspiration, ignorant les deux imbéciles qui s'envoyaient des insanités.

- Je venais demander à Wrath s'il voulait qu'on aille en cours ensemble. Je comptais sur lui pour me guider.

Envy tourna immédiatement la tête, tout en bloquant le blond d'un bras. Edward ne parvint pas à décrypter l'expression qui s'était peinte sur son visage. De l'étonnement ? Mais pas que…

Wrath sourit, et fit pas vers le plus jeune des Elric.

- Ok ! On y va ?

- Oui ! Grand frère, tu as cours où ?

Edward lui offrit un magnifique sourire niais (genre « :DD … »), et blêmit. Il n'en savait foutrement rien, et Lin et Winry étaient déjà sortis. Wrath pencha la tête.

- Avec qui as-tu cours ?

- Ar… Armstrong ! lui répondit Ed, le nez fourré dans son emploi du temps. Ah c'est le type qu'on a croisé. Rajouta-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

- Aaah premier cours et c'est avec Armstrong. Eh bah. Lâcha Envy avec un sourire narquois.

Puis, l'information atteint le cerveau.

- Ah. On va suivre le même cours alors.

- … Naaaaaaaaaaan !

- Eh ça me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi !

Une seconde sonnerie retentit. Génial. Ça ne disait rien à Edward d'être en retard à son premier cours. Et ça ne disait rien à Envy d'être en retard au cours du grand taré. Ils filèrent donc tous.

Envy et Edward arrivèrent en cours quelques minutes après la sonnerie. Le brun ouvrit la porte, et les deux entrèrent. Le géant à la mèche blonde les regarda, muet.

- … Le nain là savait pas où allait. Un vrai poids. C'pour ça qu'on est en retard. Lâcha Envy, désinvolte.

- EH !

- Edward Elriiiiiiiiic ?

Le nabot se retourna douucement… Alors qu'Envy fuyait au fond de la salle.

Armstrong planta le blond devant le tableau. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Dont des yeux améthyste et un sourire moqueur. Ed rougit malgré lui.

- Ne soyez pas timide, Edward Elric ! Je sais que mon imposante et magnifique carrure peut rendre coî, mais exprimez-vous !

- Euh… Ben moi c'est Edward… On vient d'arriver avec mon frère, et… Voilà…

Un Alphonse volant passa. (Envy : C'est Al ta définition de l'ange ? – Ouaaais !)

- … Merci Edward. Vous avez une place au 3e rang, allez-y.

Il obéit, et s'assit à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, et aux airs adorables. Il tourna la tête vers le fond de la classe, où se trouvait Envy, assis seul. (TToTT Tu veux un câlin ? – Envy : Dégaaaaage !) Le brun lui fit un sourire mauvais, qu'Ed ne comprit pas. Ce type était super étrange. L'année allait être longue…

…

…

…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement. (REBONDISSEMEEENT ! – Envy : *prépare la camisole*) C'était le directeur de l'école. A ses côtés, se trouvait Greed qui râlait. Envy arqua un sourcil.

- Envy Pellière est là ? (Jeu de mot dont je m'excuse Vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment xD)

- Mais c'est pas nous, bordel ! cria Greed, derrière.

Le directeur ne lui accorda aucune intention.

- Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.


	3. Chapter 3

_*se fait toute petite* Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis... J'ai fini le chapitre lundi après mon oral d'anglais. Mais je n'ai pas pu le poster le soir-même, car j'avais l'allemand le lendemain. (J'aurais pu, pour le carnage que ça a été..) Et hier soir y'avait Jumanji à la télé .  
Chapitre court (Sur mes feuilles manuscrites, ça semble plus long xD) , mais avec du Edvy ! ça commence enfin ! Les cours qu'ont nos personnages ne sont pas basés sur notre système. Ils ne sont pas réellement parqués en "classe" . Ils ont des cours, des fois ensemble des fois pas. Comme aux USA ! Encore une fois, j'ai relu en diagonale. Désolée pour les fautes ! Bonne lecture ! *sort par une petite porte dérobée*_

Armstrong prit la parole, et s'avança vers le directeur. Envy avait l'air réellement abasourdi et Greed sincère, malgré sa colère.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Demanda le professeur au directeur.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler devant tout le monde, . Ces enfants ont encore dépassé les bornes.

- « enfants »… répéta Envy, que la situation commençait à énerver.

- Pour la énième fois, on n'a rien fait ! réitéra Greed.

- Bien.. Envy, veuillez y aller. Si vous êtes innocent, tout ira bien… Et je vous protégeraaaaai.

Des petites étoiles roses et bleues étaient apparues autour de lui. Edward sourit malgré lui. Il était gentil ce prof. Ça changeait. Son regard retomba sur Envy, qui s'était mis debout. Ses traits étaient devenus dur. Mais il resta muet, et sortit.

Edward se laissa guider par sa nouvelle voisine de classe pour se rendre dans leur prochaine salle. Il sourit en apercevant Lin, rassuré. L'asiatique fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Alors, ce premier cours ?

- Le directeur est venu chercher Envy.

- Ah. Il a embarqué Greed aussi. Et à mon avis, Lust et Wrath n'y ont pas coupé.

Le blond opina lentement du chef. Ils avaient fait une connerie ? Wrath avait cours avec Al, et Lust avec Winry. Il leur demanderait. Pour le moment, ils avaient cours avec un certain Kimblee. Pas très sympathique, d'après les dires de Lin.

Alphonse restait choqué. A ses côté, May était focalisée sur ses yeux ambres, inquiète. Le directeur était venu chercher Wrath, accompagné de Greed, Envy et Lust. Le garçon avait tout d'abord refusé de bouger. Et les réactions de ses pairs n'avaient pas tardé. « Ouais, Wrath, lutte pour notre liberé ! Vive la présomption d'innocence ! » avait beuglé Greed. « Wrath, bouge-toi le cul, j'ai envie d'en finir vite. » avait lâché son frère, blasé. « Wrath, tant qu'à faire, autant obéir pour le moment. » avait calmement dit Lust.

_ Le jeune garçon s'était levé, les mains sur la table._

- _On n'a rien fait… Avait-il dit aussi calmement que possible. _

- _Vous vous expliquerez dans mon bureau._

- _MAIS ON N'A RIEN FAIT !_

_Al avait eu un mouvement de recul, que le brun remarquât. Envy s'était décomposé. Le professeur, un certain Havoc (Bahahaha Havoc en prof 3 ! – Envy : … - … Pardon.) avait soupiré._

- _Wrath, ne crie pas s'il te plaît._

- _Mais on n'a vraiment rien fait cette fois… répondit le plus jeune, aussi posément que possible. _

Le directeur avait répliqué. Greed avait envenimé les choses avec une réplique acerbe. Et Wrath s'était énervé. Et violemment. Si jamais l'information atteignait les oreilles de Lin, il lui ferait la morale. Mais il y a avait de quoi être mécontent non ? Ils étaient accusés à tort après tout !

- Tu les crois innocents, pas vrai ?

May avait brisé le silence, de sa petite voix.

- … oui.

- … Alors moi aussi.

- Eh ?

- Je… Je vais te faire confiance.

Le garçon l'avait regardée quelques secondes, puis avait souri.

- Merci !

Le groupe de délinquants se trouvait maintenant dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier était assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir marron, mains jointes, derrière le meuble éponyme au nom de la salle. (… Je n'aime pas me répéter. Envy : Ouais, mais là quand même…) Les quatre adolescents étaient debout, alignés comme des suspects qu'un témoin devait identifier.

- Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués ? Demanda Lust, brisant le silence.

- C'est plus convoquées, là c'est « amenés de force à l'abattoir » commenta Greed.

- Un feu s'est déclenché hier soir dans l'entrepôt jouxtant le gymnase. On y a retrouvé des restes de feu d'artifice de mauvaise qualité, fabriqués par des particuliers, ainsi que ceci…

Il sortit un petit objet d'un tiroir de son massif bureau. Un briquet orné d'un dragon de jade en relief. Il était dessiné de telle façon que l'animal donnait l'impression de cracher du feu lorsqu'on l'allumait. A côté était inscrit en argent « force » en caractère chinois. Le fond était noir. Un truc pareil ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personnne…

- Vous le reconnaissez, Greed ? Demanda le directeur.

L'adolescent blêmit. Pas de doute, c'était le sien. Le directeur ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression paniquée dorénavant peinte sur le visage de Wrath.

- C'est le mien. Dit-il, la voix étranglée.

- Donc vous avouez.

- Non. Je dis juste que ce briquet m'appartient. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là-bas.

- Il ne s'y est pourtant pas rendu tout seul.

Greed grogna. C'était Wrath qui l'avait eu les trois derniers jours. Mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas le dire. Evidemment, s'il n'avait plus le choix, il n'hésiterait pas. Mais pour le moment, non.

- Je… C'est moi qui avais le briquet ! Lâcha le frère d'Envy d'une voix tremblante.

Ok. Plus besoin de réflexion.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Ajouta-t-il pressement. Je ne le trouvais plus depuis hier…

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain. Il sembla hésiter.

- Demandez à Alphonse. J'ai cherché le briquet toute la soirée le jour de son arrivée.

Et voilà, le cadet des Elric était impliqué.

Le directeur les interrogea ensuite individuellement, afin de connaître leur alibi.

Après quatre interminables heures de cours et une pause minuscule au milieu, le groupe de nouveaux amis s'était reformé, dans la cour de l'école. Winry était allongée dans l'herbe, les frères Elric étaient dans la même position, avec Lin et Ranfan assis à côté. May se tenait appuyée contre un arbre.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Tais-toi, Lin. Répondit Alphonse.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ? Il était obligé de lui sortir CETTE phrase ? « Je te l'avais dit. » Edward se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Certes, il s'est énervé. Et alors ? Continua le cadet.

- …. Ben je te l'avais dit.

- …

May réprimanda Lin dans la langue de Xing. Alphonse se détourna. Wrath avait dit être innocent. Greed aussi. … Et rien de ce qu'avait dit les deux autres ne l'aidait. MAIS BON.

Peut-être que c'était son incroyable naïveté ou sa gentillesse maladive qui poussait Alphonse à penser comme ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il sentait le regard inquiet de son frère sur lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire y faire ?

- Ah.

Il venait de voir le groupe de Wrath au loin, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, son frère le devança et courut vers eux.

Le blond déglutit et avança vers Envy. Il devait être sûr. Le palmier se retourna quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se blasa instantanément quand il vit le visage fermé du plus petit. Il fit signe à ses amis de continuer sans lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix plate qui toucha Ed dans ton son être, sans qu'il ne soit capable de dire pourquoi.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Mh ?

- Est-ce vous qui avez mis le feu à l'entrepôt ?

Les yeux améthyste du brun s'agrandirent légèrement, et il haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? (Pour… Savoir ? *shbaf*)

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dit-il comme réponse.

- … Al vous croit innocent.

- Je me fiche de ce que pense ton frère, petit blondinet.

- « pe… »

- Je te demande ce que tu en penses, Toi.

Il avait rapproché son visage de celui d'Edward, qui recula par réflexe contre le mur en détournant le regard.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Mais encore ?

- Je voudrais vous croire. Lâcha-t-il après une grande inspiration. Je ne veux pas qu'Al traîne avec-

Le poing d'Envy qui passa dangereusement à quelques centimètres de son épi le fit taire. Il planta son regard dans celui du vert. (« Du vert… » xDD – Envy : Elle me cherche poil de carotte ?)

- Al, Al, mais t'as que ce nom-là à la bouche ?!

- C'est…

- Remercie-moi, nabot, j'vais t'en apprendre un autre.

Il pressa férocement ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui tenta de se débattre en vain. Il quémanda l'accès à la langue du nabot, qui lui offrit à sa plus grande surprise. Les deux jumelles commencèrent une danse endiablée.

Sauf que.

Edward lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Envy recula brutalement en poussant un juron. (J'imagine bien quelque chose comme « Ah, sa mère ! » Mais c'est vous qui voyez.)

- Tu sais quoi Envy… commença Ed en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche, en fait, je me fous de votre culpabilité. Mais je refuse que vous vous approchiez de mon frère.

- Hm.

Il sourit, et se passa le bout des doigts sur son morceau de chair meurtri.

- C'est pas à toi de décider de ça, blondinet.

Les traits du « blondinet » se durcirent. Ça l'aurait presque rendu effrayant. Presque, car il restait Ed.

- Tu devrais pourtant me comprendre, dit-il, agacé. Tu as l'air plutôt protecteur avec Wrath, de ce que j'ai vu.

Le plus grand ouvrit de grands yeux. Cligna deux fois. Bugua. Dû redémarrer le système. (\o/ Le cerveau d'Envy est comme Windoooows *SHBAF*) Et éclata de rire à en pleurer. Il dût même se tenir à une colonne environnante, sous le regard ahuri et dubitatif d'Ed.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! cria à moitié ce dernier.

- Aaah… Tu ne me connais vraiment pas. Répondit Envy en souriant. Tout ça va devenir très intéressant. A vrai dire, TU es très intéressant.

Et il le laissa là, planté avec son incompréhension. Edward l'entendit rire encore quelques secondes, puis ce fut le silence. Il fronça les sourcils, tout en passant son majeur de son annulaire sur ses lèvres, écœuré. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Les paroles d'Envy virevoltaient dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? C'était quoi cette réaction ? Et surtout… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait em…

Il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi le problème de ce type… ?

- Edward, vous vous sentez mal ?

Le blond releva la tête. Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait déjà croisé… Mais où…

- Non, non, ça va, merci, monsieur… Mustang ? hasarda-t-il.

- Correct.

- Hm… Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y.

- … Vous pensez que le groupe d'Envy a une forte influence sur les autres élèves ?

- Je sais que beaucoup ont peur d'eux, mais…

Il sourit.

- Seuls les faibles se font influencer. (Envy : T'es genre ultra-influençable, toi, non ? - … joker ?) Et si vous voulez savoir si je les crois coupables, je n'en sais encore rien. Ils ne cachent généralement pas leurs méfaits. Là, ils nient tous.

- Je vois…

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête et se força à sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien.

Et c'était presque vrai. Pour l'instant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci merci pour les reviews 3 !_

_Vous verriez la face de mes brouillons. Y'a des poneys partout, c'est terrible. Sinon, j'avais une autre fin sur une dernière page. Que j'ai perdue. (Sans doute est-elle dans les méandres de mon cahier de philo, m'enfin.) Bien bien bien. Etant donné que c'est les vacances, il est très dur pour moi d'écrire.. Je me réveille tôt (.. 10h. Ne niez pas, c'est tôt.) et je bosse toute la journée en vue de réussir mon bac. Mais osef de ma vie, voilà le chapitre quatre ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais les choses avancent cependant ! Mh... Comme toujours , je n'ai pas relu mais ça devrait pas être trop mal au niveau orthographe. Sauf la fin que je viens de taper dans l'urgence, désolée xD ! _

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

_Sinon, j'ai vu Iron Man 3 hier c'était très bien. *sors par la petite porte dérobée*_

Le lendemain suivant, Alphonse brava l'interdit, et s'installa à la table des loubards. Wrath l'accueillit avec bonne humeur, Lust avec amusement – qui était à la fin ce petit qui voulait se lier d'amitié avec eux ?, Greed avec une malice effrayante, et Envy avec… Avec pas grand-chose. Le jeune homme avec la tête dans son bol (Espérons qu'il soit vide !) et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait pas réussi à se sortir le blond de l'esprit. Greed avait explosé de rire à son réveil devant la tête déterrée de son ami. Connard de nabot blond.

Donc, là, il commatait dans son bol de frosties.

Mais une personne ne voyait pas l'entente d'Alphonse et du groupe d'un très bon œil. Ledit Nabot blond. (Ed : Tu parles de qui là ? – Tiens, Envy fait grève ?) S'asseoir à la même table qu'Envy ne lui disait trop rien, aussi embarqua-t-il Winry avec lui, malgré les protestations, menaces de mort, et malédictions lancées sur 18 générations de celle-ci. Encore une fois, les délinquants n'avaient rien dit. Ils avaient assez de soucis comme ça.

Imaginez-vous donc le choc du palmier lorsqu'il vit que la population démographiqe de sa table avait presque doublée.

- … J'ai loupé quoi ?

- T'as du lait sur le nez, Envy. Lui glissa Wrath.

- Erk ! lâcha Edward par pur réflexe à l'entente du mot « lait ».

Envy lui jeta un regard mauvais, prenant cette interjection pour lui.

- Et on peut savoir quel mauvais vent vous amène ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de lui lancer un regard qui tue.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Dit-il en mordant dans un morceau de brioche.

- Hin hin.

Envy se passa la main sur les yeux. C'était à cause de lui qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir ? Bien. Et pourquoi ?

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivi dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Bon. Je tiens plus.

Jusqu'à ce que Winry parle. Lust pencha la tête, attendant la suite.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, en tant que Présidente du Conseil. Vous avez mis le feu, ou non ?

- Parce que tu vas nous croire, peut-être ? répondit Greed, moqueur.

- … Malgré tout, oui.

- …

Le jeune homme renifla.

- Je n'aurais jamais laissé mon briquet sur les lieux. D'ailleurs…

Il se tourna vers Wrath, qui sentant le regard de braise de son ami sur lui, arrêta de manger.

- … Oui ?

- Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour te le faire voler ?

- Je ch'ai pas. (Il déglutit.) Quelqu'un a dû le prendre dans ma chambre.

Immédiatement, tous les regards se posèrent sur Winry. La pauvre fille regarda à droite, puis à gauche, paniquée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux avoir accès à toutes les chambres, hein… ? demanda Envy qui s'était enfin détourné d'Ed.

- …

Trois. Deux. Un…

- MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS ME FAITES PEUR QUE JE SOUHAITE VOUS FAIRE RENVOYER ! cria-t-elle, attirant l'attention de quelques pauvres élèves malchanceux. (Ils sont genre « Non, non, si je ne la vois pas, elle va disparaître UoU »)

- Euh…

- Au contraire, je suis avec vous ! Le glas de l'injustice a sonné ! Un nouveau vent de droiture souffle sur l'école ! Moi, Winry Rockbell, Présidente du Conseil des élèves, vais résoudre ce mystère ! (Ed : T'as pas pris cette phrase du générique de Scooby-Doo, hein ? - .. Fais revenir Envy.) Trrrremblez !

- Diantre, elle a fondu un câble. Commenta Lust, que la jeune fille amusait beaucoup.

- La team des blonds va arranger tout ça !

- Et qui la compose, si je peux me permettre ? osa Envy.

- Winry Rockbell, et ses acolytes, les frères Elric !

- EH ! lâchèrent les deux concernés de concert.

- Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas aider ?

Alphonse soupira.

- Si. Mais on n'est pas des acolytes. Plutôt des équipiers !

- Très bien.

- Et mon avis, on s'en carre ? demanda Edward.

- Bien sûr que non, grand frère. Mais toi aussi tu crois à leur innocence, pas vrai ?

Ed grimaça. Honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais il n'avait pas envie de décevoir son cadet. Et si cela pouvait l'aider à le surveiller…

- Evidemment…

La mauvaise foi perçait dans sa voix, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Ma foi, tant mieux.

- On vous sortira de ce mauvais pas, dit Winry en souriant.

Greed ne savait trop peu que penser de tout ça. Pourquoi ces deux-là et demi (Ed : C'est qui le « et demi ? ») les croyaient-ils ? Il avait envie de leur faire confiance, mais… Il n'était pas crédule non plus. La bonté des gens, tout ça. Tout sonnait tellement faux à ses oreilles. Il lança un regard à Lust, cherchant une réponse à sa question muette. La jeune fille lui sourit. Bien. Si Lust était confiante, il le serait aussi.

Winry donna ensuite rendez-vous à tout le monde après les cours, dans les jardins de l'école.

Il se trouvait par un hasard phénoménal (Ed : Tu ne trompes personne. – Méééé.), qu'Edward et Envy avaient cours ensemble toute la journée. Suite au petit discours improvisé de Winry, ils étaient arrivés en retard et avaient dû se résoudre à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre.

- …

- …

- Envy ? osa Edward au bout de quelques interminables et gênantes minutes.

- Quoi ? répondit l'autre, secrètement heureux que le blond ait brisé le silence pesant.

- … Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Pour te faire taire.

- Vraiment ?

- Na. En vérité, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi à la seconde même où j'ai vu ta tresse, tes yeux ambres, et…

- Ok, ok. Tu voulais me faire taire.

- Voilà.

- Drôle de technique.

- Mais tellement efficace.

- Si tu le dis.

- La preuve est là.

- Mouais.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec Winry et Alphonse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit ça calmement, dans le fil de la conversation, sans se détourner du tableau en face de lui. Edward soupira.

- Je t'ai hier que je m'en fichais.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, ça m'a étonné que personne ne le remarque.

- Mais Al compte sur moi. Dit Edward en haussant légèrement la voix.

- Hm.

- Tu penses que j'ai réagi de façon excessive hier ? C'est pas comme si tu m'avais violé non plus.

- Hm hm.

- J'y ai pensé toute la nuit en fait. J't'ai mordu sacrément fort.

- Tu m'étonnes. Rien que pour ça, je ne m'excuserais pas.

- Tu comptais le faire ?

- Non.

- Connard de palmier.

Envy ne répondit rien, trop fatigué pour répliquer. Mais hors de question d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas dormi non plus. Il se coucha alors sur sa table, et mit la tête dans ses bras.

-… En restant près de vous, je peux veuiller sur Al. Dit finalement Edward.

Sa phrase n'attendait pas de réponse, et de toute façon, Envy n'avait pas envie de relancer la conversation. Pas sur ce sujet en tout cas.

- Envy ?

- Ouais ?

- Qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?

Le vert émit un petit rire sarcastique.

- Toi, pour commencer ?

- Rah.

- Beaucoup de monde.

- Pourquoi agissez-vous comme ça ?

Il entendit le plus grand soupirer.

- Je suppose que c'est à cause des _a priori_. On traîne notre réputation depuis longtemps. J'ai essayé de me calmer pour Wrath, mais… Quand les gens ont remarqué que je ne me battais plus, ils s'en pris à lui. Comme pour se venger, tu vois ? Sauf que manque de pot, il est pas commode le frangin. Quand j'ai vu qu'il s'énervait, j'suis intervenu et ça m'est retombé dessus. Manquerait plus qu'il devienne plus renommé que moi.

- … J'avais raison, alors. Tu veux vraiment le protéger.

Envy l'ignora, et bailla bruyamment.

- Greed a toujours été un gosse difficile et a toujours traîné avec Lust.

- Change pas de sujet.

- Hm. Quand ton frère est arrivé, sans aucun _a priori_, Wrath a dû décider d'arrêter les conneries, quelque chose comme ça. C'est pourquoi s'il l'abandonne maintenant, mon frère ne s'en remettra jamais.

- … T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

- A peine.

Edward sourit faiblement. Finalement il avait visé dans le mille. Envy s'inquiétait pour son frère, même s'il affirmait n'en avoir cure.

- Alors comme ça, je t'ai empêché de dormir cette nuit ? glissa Envy à l'oreille du blond, changeant de sujet.

L'aîné des Elric se sentit rougir, et le souffle de l'ado aux cheveux noirs le fit frémir. Réflexe totalement humain, nous en conviendrons. Mais tellement horripilant.

- Te réjouis pas, j'avais envie de t'étrangler… T'as été élevé où ?

- Oh, t'as pas envie de rencontrer mes parents, crois-moi. On fait difficilement pire dans le genre.

- Au moins, t'as des parents.

Il avait sorti cela tout naturellement, et se maudit tout aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Lui qui voulait rester discret sur sa situation.

- Une mère dépressive et un père alcoolique qui peut taper sur Wrath dès qu'il le voit, j'appelle pas ça des parents. Finalement, c'est la ville qui nous a placés ici.

Il pivota sur sa chaise pour faire ça à Edward.

- Et toi, nabot ? Quelle est ton histoire ?

- QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'UN GERME DE SOJA ?!

- Toi ?

- Notre père nous a abandonnés quand on était mômes et notre mère est morte de maladie. C'est également le gouvernement qui nous a mis dans ce pensionnat.

- Que de points communs !

- Tu parles de ça avec une telle légèreté …

Envy lui tira la langue, comme pour montrer qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui s'interrogea. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il évitait le sujet autant que possible. Il avait toujours envoyé paître les pauvres assistantes sociales auxquelles il avait été confronté. Peut-être étaient-ce le souvenir des brimades des jeunes enfants et les pleurs de Wrath qui l'avaient rendu aussi aigre, et … Blasé. Néanmoins, en parler avec Edward ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé. Hm. Le blond était peut-être plus vicieux que prévu. (Envy ou la psychologie humaine envers autrui.)

- T'sais quoi ? Dit finalement Edward.

- Non, mais tu vas me dire ?

- Je t'ai mal jugé.

- Ah. Tu vas pas me dire que tu me trouves sympa aussi ?

- Justement, si !

Envy cligna des yeux. Pendant dix bonnes secondes. Sympa ? Lui ?

- Par contre, tu m'embrasses encore une fois, je te pète les deux genoux.

- Ah-ah…

- Et puis heureusement que je te trouve sympa. On va être ensemble toute la journée.

- Ouais, mais tu aurais pu, je sais pas… Essayer de ne pas flinguer l'impression que les gens ont de toi en traînant avec nous.

- Oh t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis adorable. Quand je veux les gens ils m'aiment.

- C'est vrai qu'on dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon.

- Et mon pied là où je pense ?

- T'es vraiment pas dr…

Un *SHBAF* sourd l'interrompit. Sa tête venait de faire l'agréable rencontre – notion à nuancer bien sûr – de la brosse du tableau.

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER VOUS DEUX, OUI ! La prochaine fois c'est le bureau que j'vous envoie dessus !

- Compris, mademoiselle Curtis…

- J'espère pour vous.

Envy se tourna vers Edward en se tenant le front, alors que ce dernier tentait – en vais disons-le clairement – de ne pas mourir de rire.

Dans la salle d'à côté ~

Lin se réveilla brutalement suite aux cris qu'il venait d'entendre.

- AAAH C'était quoi ça ?

- .. Juste Curtis qui a dû péter un câble à côté. Lui répondit Greed, qui lisait un magazine.

- Ah. P'tain, elle m'a fait peur.

Il se rendormit.. Et fut aussitôt de nouveau tiré du monde merveilleux de Morphee par la sonnerie.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Alphonse se dirigea vers son casier pour changer de cahiers. Il tira un livre, d'où tomba un petit bout de papier.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il regarda autour de lui. Wrath l'attendait plus loin. Il se pencha et ramassa le débris dans le but de le jeter à la poubelle la plus proche quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait marqué quelque chose dessus.

« _Evite de trop t'approcher d'Eux, Elric. Ou tu risques de le regretter. »_

- C'est… C'est quoi ça…


End file.
